


Swedish Bubble Bath

by CousinNick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinNick/pseuds/CousinNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could a nice little bubble bath end up so dirty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swedish Bubble Bath

Tino sighed contently as he buried his head deep into the frothy bubbles of his evening bath. Ever since Berwald had bought him the massive porcelain tub, Tino's evening bathes have become so luxurious and relaxing. Tino normally didn't like too many girly things, but the rose petals and incense had been a gift from Berwald last year, and the Finn deemed now the perfect time to break them out. Granted Tino usually didn't let Berwald spoil him this much, he felt it was a sound investment for both of them. Sometimes a Finn just needs a little time to relax in a frothy mass of bubbles, you know?

Tino stretched his muscles underneath the silky warm water and felt absolved into the lapping movements of the pink bubbles around him softly popping. Tino was about to fall asleep in the lukewarm water when he heard a nasty gurgle noise come up from his bath. He whirled his head around to face and glare at an old sink. The sink gave another sharp gurgling noise before dripping some water from the faucet. Tino frowned at the annoying bathroom object.

Tino bit his lip. He didn't want to call Berwald all the way up here to fix the annoying sink... He would feel bad for ruining the Swede's only day off this week. Being a famous carpenter for Ikea was a tough job, and each of them only got a few days from work off as it were. Well, Tino just didn't want to ruin Berwalds weekend of relaxation.

The sink made another pained and ugly noise. Tino sighed. He sat up further in the tub and, feeling like an asshole for making Berwald climb all the way upstairs from his work shop, decided to call Berwald. But he knew the faucet and the gurgling noises would be just too irritating to stand. Tino sat up further in the water and spoke gently yet firmly.

"Su-san?" He waited.

"Su-san?" He tried a bit louder.

He was about to called again when the door, which just happened to be unlocked, burst open and Berwald staggered in, clutching his chest, panting wildly, a hammer clutched in his hand. Tino knew he must have run up the eleven step staircase to get to him. Tino couldn't help but feel bad at disturbing his boyfriend.

" 'r ya' all r'ght?" Berwald gasped from the door frame, he was searching the tiny room for any blood or something broken, thinking the worst, but all that was in the room was a tub filled with pink bubbles and rose petals, and Tino smack dab in the middle of it. Berwald felt a tint of crimson come over his face. Tino was naked, naked in a tub, a tub with pink bubbles and flower petals..Naked….Tino. Berwalds brain which was usually very quick, made a scrambled attempt to try and keep up with the sight in front of it.

Tino's eyes flickered as he looked to Berwald, who was blushing madly and turning his eyes away. Tino smiled sheepishly. Berwald was still so shy. It had been a good year and a few months ago since the two of them had been going out, and Tino allready started to outgrow his embarrassment about their physical relationship, but Berwald still seemed to be a bit uneasy and nervous. This, Tino thought, was cute.

"Berwald, I'm fine. It's just…" Tino assured his Swedish boyfriend, fluttering his eye lashes. He decided to roll out the charm. Parting his lips he spoke gently, "…The sink is making scary noises…" Tino chose to lean into the water, having a thin layer of bubbles melt off of his shoulder. Berwald swallowed hard. It took all Tino had to bite back a smirk. Berwald was just too easily flustered! Admittedly, Tino felt bad about using his girly face to ensnare Berwald, but hey, a boy's got to do what a boys got to do!

Berwald tore his eyes away from the fringed carpet on the floor to look at the sink. As if assuring Tino's previous statement, the pipe let out a slow whine, followed by a drawled gurgle. Berwald frowned. He knelt down in front of the sink, opening the small oak cabinet under the creaking metal. His brows knotted into a crease as he fumbled along the sinks pipes, looking for any breakage or rusting. He pulled his hand back once he found the problem. One of the pipes was clogged.

From the tub Tino couldn't see anything that Berwald was doing, and that annoyed Tino. He wanted to see the process of the sinks demise, to revel in its pathetic death! Death to the annoying sink that would dare ruin his bubbly pink bath time! Tino giggled at the thought of the sink dismantlement. It would teach that mean old piece of porcelain and metal to ever mess with a Finn again!

Berwald had finally located exactly which pipe was clogged and how he was going to fix the problem. Nodding at his discovery, he quickly sat up and exited the room, in search of his tools. Tino's amethyst colored eyes following him like a cat stalking a bird. Tino smiled, happy that his boyfriend was so manly, able to fix anything from a toaster to a car. Tino could be manly too, in fact, he helped his boyfriend do odd jobs around the small house the two bought for each other last summer. The tiny two story cottage was big enough for the two to have comfortable living space, and enough room for their tiny six pound white dog to run around.

Tino sighed contently and began swishing his toes up and down. He leaned back against the tub, trying to conjure up the image of Berwald, clad in Bob the builder gear, strutting around the bathroom in nothing but his belt. Tino felt his face blush at the very thought of it. Touching his cheeks, he felt the blush burn his skin. Tino quickly scrubbed his face, hoping the red color would leave. It didn't.

Just then, Berwald appeared at the doorway. "T'no, It'll j'st t'ke a few m'n'tes, and th'n I'll leave yoo ta' enj'y yur b'th." The last part of Berwald's statement was strained, as if Berwald tried to clear his throat after the words were said, but thought better of it. He stumbled into the room, a small wooden bucket of his tools in one hand, towel in the other. Berwald threw the towel at Tino, looking at him sheepishly. Tino caught the towel in mid air, confused as why Berwald would give it to him.

"Wr'p it ar'und yoo, its ind'c't ta' see s'meone in th' b'th; it's not r'ght." Berwald's face tinted into a pretty pink color as he leaned in under the cabinet to dislocate the pipe. Tino couldn't help but smile at Berwald's gentlemanly behavior, and doing as Berwald asked, Tino wrapped the towel around his chest and down over till it peeked over his creamy colored thighs. It flopped in the water, the liquid eating up it like a hungry fire. Tino felt a little bit silly having a towel in a bathtub, but as long as it made Berwald happy, then it was fine with Tino.

After a few minutes, Tino began to get bored of listening to the clang and bangs of metal on metal, and decided to let his eyes drift around the room, resting on a large mirror angled near the sink. The mirror had oval-like shells that Berwald and Tino had super glued onto its wooden frame last spring when they went to the beach with Nikolas, Mathias, and Björt. Tino smiled, he sure had had a lot of fun with Berwald.

As Tino let his sight veer to the right, he felt his body tingle as the sight bestowed upon him by the mirror. The mirror showed a perfect view of Berwald fixing the sink, but also an even better view of Berwald's sculpted ass from the side, along with his lose dark blue flannel shirt hiked up at the bottom to give off a view of Berwalds golden happy trail. Tino felt his heart speed up. Should he be looking? Probably not; it's not nice to stare, but then again… Tino let his eyes flutter to the lovely scene portrayed by the mirror.

Berwald had just about finished removing the clog(—a crumpled up coupon for one round of karaoke at Kiku's Karaoke Bar, a bunch of feathers from pet sitting their crazy Prussian neighbors bird, and one salmiakki wrapper with half the candy still encased), and was busying himself with putting all his tools away. As he was putting his wrench in his wooden pale he caught something in the corner of his eye. Berwald quickly looked away, only having his eyes return all too quickly to the image. Behind Tino, was a long, thin mirror, reflecting the image of Tino's back, all the way to his…. Berwald swallowed hard.

It's not right to stare…No matter how much I want to…Berwald had to will himself to not turn his head, to not look at that beautiful pale skin, so slick with water, shimmering and glittering with droplets like crystals. "Oh m' Odin I w'll not look!" Berwald whispered harshly to himself. It was true Berwald was trying his best to control himself. When Tino agreed to form a relationship with him, Berwald made a promise with himself that he would go slowly, so as not to frighten Tino away. But as time droned on, Berwald found it hard and harder to resist the smaller boy's advances. With just a handful of words and a caress on his arm from the younger man, Berwald would be reduced to a puddle of goo. So he had to control himself, he had to keep his sanity he had to….Oh my Odin, I can see his… Berwald shut his eyes tight.

It's not like Berwald had never seen Tino naked, hell, they'd even slept with each other on more than one occasion. But... lately they haven't been able to have as much...alone time... as Berwald would have liked to. The occasional hand job only went so far to quench the giant Swedish mans hunger. Berwald swallowed hard. Damn it, the Finn was just too attractive!

The stillness in the room had worried Tino; no longer could he hear the clanking of metal, but instead the unmistakable sound of wild breathing. Berwald's breathing. Tino tore his eyes away from the mirrored image of Berwald's body to turn around. His violet eyes met the long strip of mirror behind him, a mirror that could easily be seen by someone bending down below the cabinet sink. A mirror that showed Tino's round and pert ass completely. Tino felt his legs turn to jello and his pulse quicken. The fact that Berwald had been watching Tino and had been looking at his naked body was, well, surprisingly arousing for the younger male. It made Tino's manhood throb and become painfully awake. Tino panted softly, trying to think non-dirty thoughts to make his little friend go back to sleep, but it was no use, it was awake, and attentive, and it wanted company. Tino sighed in defeat.

"Berwald?" Tino whispered harshly, trying to contain his eagerness, his need. Berwald's concentration was broken in an instant.

"J-Ja?" Berwald stuttered, trying to regain his speech and actually speak freaking English. Tino smiled lazily, knowingly.

"I have a problem I need your help with…." Tino whispered; Berwald ducked his head from the cabinet to look at Tino. He soon regretted it. Tino was hanging out of the bath tub, his chest glistening wet with clumps of flower petals and bubbles. Berwald felt his pants grow two sizes two tight. He sat near the rim of the porcelain tub.

"Wh't pr'bl'm?" Berwald asked, crawling closer to Tino. The Finn licked his lips slightly, pushing his body back into the tub. The water had long grown cold but he didn't mind, soon it would heat up…

"It's a hard problem to get rid of…" Tino's eye lashes fluttered, making Berwald's heart stop.

"You'd have to have some good and long amount of patience…." Tino smirked. Berwald closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath.

"Would you like to help?" Tino flicked his tongue over his lips, knowing he had gotten the Swede's attention. Berwalds eyes widened in shock as he felt Tino's wet lips on his ear, licking up the shell of his ear, kissing the blushing flesh. Berwald shivered as he felt Tino's wet fingers trail along his shirt, leaving pools of water along his chest that formed into cool patches.

In an instant Tino had gripped Berwalds shirt tightly and yanked, not too hard, but not to gently either.

"Off." He said simply, Berwald complied.

Throwing the wet shirt to the to the side, Berwald looked down at his scuffed up jeans. He looked back to Tino almost desperately. Tino smiled brightly, the underline of lust on those lips. He nodded and to Berwald's relief, he was allowed to discarded his pants and boxers. He hastily sunk into the chilled water of the tub, wincing slightly at the temperature.

Tino felt arms wrap around his stomach, bringing him to sit on Berwald's lap, fairly close to a certain part of the Swede. A very, well endowed part. Tino would have to ask Berwald what the men in Sweden ate, because, honestly, Berwald was as big as a damn bull. Tino felt his stomach coil at the thought of Berwald's hard member.

Berwald was fully content to just hold Tino in his arms like this, smelling his lover's hair. "Ya' sm'll l'ke l'cor'ce n' sn'w." Berwald commented, hugging Tino closer. Tino's face tinted pink. "You smell earthy, like the forest… Pine and cedar…" Tino commented, slowly draining out some tub water and adding hot water, watching the clear liquid flow softly into the tub, like a small waterfall.

"Jag älskar dig."* Berwald breathed in his lovers scent one more time. Tino felt his body tense. He shifted slightly, leaning against Berwald.

"Really?" Tino asked, a bit stunned. Berwalds face, which was usually stern and imposing, nodded. " 'Course I do." He assured Tino.

Tino felt his heart leap twenty feet high. Berwald had always told Tino that he loved him, but never in his own language. Tino's skin began to tingle at the thought of the mysteriously exotic words sliding off his lover's tongue. Swedish was nothing close to Finnish, and yet he perfectly understood the heart felt words.

He smiled and blushing, kissed Berwald on the cheek softly. "Minä rakastan sinua."* Tino whispered into Berwalds ear. Berwald hugged Tino even closer to him. "Låt mig älska med dig." Berwald whispered huskily, nuzzling his lover closer to him.

Tino blushed softly. "What does that mean?" he hummed, swishing around in the tub, taking hesitant movements, trying to brush Berwalds body in all the right ways. He shifted slightly till he was facing Berwald's back. Berwald blushed softly at the body contact.

"Let meh m'ke l've ta' ya'." He murmured, running his hands over Tino's shoulders, making the droplets of water melt under his fingertips. Tino blushed furiously, blinking rapidly.

Berwald lightly kissed the beaded water along Tino's milk skin, tasting the Finn on his tongue. Never had he shared a bath with Tino. Never had he shared a bath with anyone, except perhaps when he was a young boy growing up. This was a new experience for him, something that he wanted to last; he hoped to Odin he wouldn't screw this up, this moment was just too precious.

Berwald felt a warm hand snake across his chest, hugging him slightly. Berwald felt his blood grow hot in his veins, surging, and flowing, compiling and running strait to his groin. He felt a blush creep along his skin, nesting in between his cheeks, making them flare.

"T'no..." Berwald chocked out, his throat growing dry. Berwald tried to turn around, tried to look at Tino's face, but Tino stealthily hid behind Berwald, pressing his cheek against Berwald's cool skin, almost nuzzling it.

"When your skin is covered in water, it smells even more wonderful. Like melting snow, or frost upon a window sill, it's so icy but so refreshing. I can't help but be drawn to it…" Tino murmured, pressing his body to Berwalds's. Berwald gave a shuttered sigh as he felt Tino's lips at his throat, lightly kissing his rapidly beating pulse. Tino smiled, his lips still at his lover's smooth flesh.

"Berwald, how bad do you want to make love to me?" Tino purred into Berwalds ears, sliding his hands over Berwalds's shoulders. He found a wash cloth and began to rub it softly along Berwald's cool skin, washing hot water along his back. Berwald sighed as the water seemed to melt into him, warming him up. He lay back against Tino, pressing the wash cloth into his skin, reveling in the soft feel of it as his petite lover massaged and rubbed. Berwald wanted the little Finn so badly. He wanted him, no, needed him, more than air, more than life itself!

"I w'nna m'ke love ta' so b'dly..." he growled hungrily. Tino smirked. Well, if that's the way Berwald felt...

"Tino!" Berwalds eyes snapped open, his glasses already fogging up. He gasped as a hand trailed slowly down his rib cage, going lower and lower until feeble hands snatched hold of Berwalds little friend. Berwald tried to bite back a moan but as soon as Tino lightly stroked Berwalds growing arousal, the Swede had to grab the edges of the tub for support. He let out a groan and watched his knuckles turn white.

"T'no...T'no, wh't are yoo doinn'?" Berwald breathed out, his cheeks flushed brightly. Tino smirked to himself and lightly ran his thumb over the top of Berwalds's appendage. The Swede gave out a shuddered gasp and felt his throat grow dry.

"I thought you wanted me...?" Tino purred. Berwald felt his eyes roll back, the pleasure was just too much, building up with each stroke, each flick of a finger. Tino shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't be touching him in such a provocative way! Berwalds eyes widened in horror as he made another shuttered whimper. I'm acting like a woman! He thought, closing his eyes tight.

Tino was all but grinning as he caught Berwald's movements, pushing his hand deeper along his lovers groin. The little Finn knew that he could reduce Berwald to a sticky puddle of need if he wanted too, but not tonight, no—tonight he had bigger fish to fry.

Tino lightly leaned in closer to Berwald, extending both hands, fumbling around in the now pleasantly warm water, trying to locate Berwald's arousal at a better angle. Tino slipped his right hand along Berwald's thigh, till teasingly, he let it join the other hand as they began to pump slowly up and down.

Berwald groaned harshly, swearing in his native tongue. He tried his best to quite his panting, but he never felt like this, sure, Tino had kissed him before; they've had sex a couple of times, but never have they been this promiscuous in a bathtub. Berwald hadn't even touched himself like this, feeling too clumsy to install any pleasure.

But this, with Tino touching him in so many inappropriate ways, Berwald felt all the blood rush from his head to rest happily in his groin, making his head dizzy. Then, as if it couldn't get any more pleasurable, The devilish little Finn began to pump his fingers up and down, using his palm as leverage; Berwald felt his world skyrocket into a million pieces. This must be a dream, I'm dreaming! He thought.

"Du vill mig? Ta mig."* Tino nuzzled Berwalds neck, giving him a harsh tug on his swollen member, making the Swedish man grunt with pleasure. The words were spoken clumsily, awkwardly, but they still did the trick in making the Swede take notice.

Berwald did his best to smirk as the familiar Swedish words played across his skin, making him become even more aroused. He slowly turned to Tino, a small smile on his lips, his green river stone eyes bright and hungry. Tino gulped.

"Okej, det gör jag...!"* He flashed a rare grin and turned harshly in the tub, trapping Tino against the cool porcelain. Tino winced as his back met the cold surface. His eyes flashed a small ounce of fear as he met Berwald's lusty smile, that is, until Berwalds lips connected with his.

Tino opened in his mouth as the Swede took control, probing his mouth in such sweetness that it made Tino whimper. Berwalds tongue danced along his, rampaging and claiming Tinos mouth as his own, rubbing it over everything. Berwal finally pulled away to look at Tino's now blushing face. He smiled once more and buried his head in Tino's chest, nipping at the flesh until he took one of Tino's nipples in his mouth, cradling it against his teeth.

Tino gasped and felt for the edge of the tub, feeling himself cry out in pain and pleasure. Never had Berwald been so bold, so sexy, so refreshingly dominate! Tino felt his heart thump in his chest as he tried to take in enough air.

"Try an' use m' own l'ngu'ge ta' s'duce meh?" Berwald smirked, lavishly licking all long Tino's skin. He lazily flicked his tongue along Tino's hard and budding nipples. Tino groaned and bucked his hips against Berwald's groin, rubbing their arousal together. Berwald felt a low growl illuminate from him, feeling his Viking ancestral blood encircle his veins. He wanted to claim, he needed to claim, and he needed to thrust into Tino for dear life.

Berwald felt his primal urge circle around his head, making him growl louder. He pushed Tino over gently so Berwald was looking down at his back, smooth and bone paled. He smiled at the view of Tino's pert ass. Berwald licked his lips and, doing what he had done before to get the Finn riled up in bed, lightly rubbed his index finger against the velvety pink hole in Tino's ass. Tino bucked violently.

Tino felt a shattered gasp slip from his lips as he felt Berwald's smooth, big hands fondled his ass, squeezing it and pinching on it with surprisingly expert hands. Tino bit his lip and held the edges of the tub, feeling the coil in his stomach grow and grow. Then he felt it, the slender tip of a finger rub in slow, tantalizing circles against his entrance. Tino felt his face sting with a heated blush. He couldn't come yet, not yet… A soft plead was torn from Tino's mouth as Berwald lightly sunk the tip of his finger in and out, not enough to make it painful, but enough to arouse the Finn to no end. Tino licked his lips hungrily.

"Berwald….Please…Just….Just…" Tino's eyes turned to Berwald's. Tinos eyes widened at shock at the look in his lovers eyes. There was nothing different in the color except for the fact that they seemed to grow with hunger, a sexual hunger. A hunger for Tino.

"Please... Don't tease me...not now, just...fuck me?" He asked sweetly, his voice harsh from all the moans. Berwald smiled and guided his erection to Tino's hole, which was already wet and slick from the water. He didn't need to be asked twice.

"Sh'uld I pr'p're ya f'rst?" Berwald asked, worry hitting his voice slightly. Tino shook his head, "raw," was all he said. Berwald waited only a moment for the blush on his face to dull before he slowly pushed his member against Tino's entrance shallowly, letting the Finnish boy get accustomed to his size and girth.

Tino winced in pain as the hard but velvety head was nudged into his body. He bit his lip and concentrated on the feel of Berwald inside him and how it would soon feel much better. It was painful now, but soon he could relax and just melt in the Swedish giants embrace. Slowly, patiently, Berwald made a small shallow thrust, becoming a bit more buried into the Finn. Tino took a shallow breath and nodded, giving Berwald the signal to push into him further.

Berwald placed his hands on his wife's, as he so fondly called him, supple hips. His wide hands clumsily found Tino's neglected member. Berwald, still shifting his way into the Finnish boys ass, paused to slowly stroke his fingers against Tino's warm shaft.

"Ah...Perekele...Mhhh...S-Su-san..." Tino murmured, not bothering to muffle his cries.

Berwald licked his lips and sunk his hips against Tino's ass, taking more harsher thrusts, though still gentle. He lightly ran his thumb over The delicate little slit on Tino's cock, earning a throaty moan. Tino flung his head back and cried out. Oh how he wanted more, needed more.

Berwald felt the water around his circle his bare legs and swirl and flutter against the silky thighs of the little Finn that he was currently making love to. Oh how he loved Tino's little moans and cries, how they set Berwald on edge and made every fiber of his body beg to be buried into the warmth of his little wife.

"T'no... C'n... I..." Berwald grunted as he did his best to keep his thrusts shallow and slow, but so far his control was taking its tole on the blonde Swede, as he did his best to not pound Tino into the rim of the bathtub.

"Ah...Berwald...Ber...More..." Tino breathed into the slowly misting air that was beginning to smell like lustrous sex. Tino shut his eyes tight and gripped the edge of the tub till his knuckles grew a pale white. Berwald made a gruff sound low in his throat before jutting his hips jaggedly into Tino's withering body. Tino cried out into the tiny room.

"Oh...Berwald...Oh! Oh! Perkele!" Tino moaned, his eyes half lidded, body bowed like a bent willow tree. The feel of Berwalds manhood carving into him sent waves and waves of rolling shivers down his spine and to his groin. It didn't help that the Swede would swipe his calloused thumb over his cock's head, or harshly tug on its swollen length, leaving Tino breathless and wantonly crying out for more. Tino felt like he was being devoured by a carnivorous lion, slowly, greedily, and oh-so-tantalizingly wonderfully. Tino loved it.

With one especially hard jab, Berwald had hit his little wife's prostate dead on, making Tino stretch his shoulders outward, jutting his hips back and forth in a desperate attempt to create more friction between the Swedes arousal and his pert ass.

"Right there, oh please!...Ah...Ahhh!" Tino twisted downward, doing his best to match the strong Swedish mans pushes and pulls. In a matter of seconds they had found a perfect rhythm, a dance if you will. Both sweaty and heated they waltz, performed the tango, and even the fox trot on a frothy cloud of bubbles, scented rose petals and luke warm water caressing them like a dream. The way they moved, like dancers, silhouettes on a mirror of silver, it simply left Tino breathless. It was so lovely, so romantic, and so perfect that it made Tino want to cry out madly.

With that one thrust, that one stroke of power that Berwald drove into his wife like a flame, wild and unmatched, it all became undone. A moan, a shudder. The splash and crash of the water spilling over the tub, the cry or shriek flowing from a Finnish man's mouth and the satisfied moan of two men. It was complete, the drive that consumed them both shuddered through them, like water sifting through a broken vase. It was wonderful, magical, and it left them both panting and warm.

Tino chanted his lovers name over and over, like a mantra on his lips that built up with every thrust. Berwald, clinging onto Tino hips for dear life, grunted with pleasure at the sheer warmth enveloping him. He reverently kissed the back of Tino's neck, his shoulders, his red ears and his cheek. He kissed every inch of the Finns body because he loved him more than anything, more than life itself.

"Ah...Berwald...Ber-I..I can't..." Tino moaned, cried, mewled. It was all too much too much...

Berwald was relentless. He tugged even harder on Tino's straining cock, thrusting and bucking into the Finn with so much force Tino feared he would snap in two! But it felt good, oh so good.

With another dull smack of skin against skin Berwald hit Tino's bundle of nerves spot on and smiled to himself when he felt the Finn strain underneath him and cry out his name with a shudder of pleasure.

A vision of white blurred across Tino's shut eyes, and he felt his body reeling and jolting as a sensation, as hot as a white flame drag him downward towards to instant pleasure. He felt his body hum and spasm as a liquid of white shuddered through him. He breathed deeply and wildly. Yet in a matter of seconds he felt his partner dig his fingers into Tino's soft flesh and he felt the overwhelming heat course through him as Berwald climaxed, spilling his seed along the walls of Tino's body. Tino gave a shuddered moan as he felt the warm spurt flood into him. It was like nothing he ever experience. Sex with Berwald was just... too good for words.

Tino shifted, his body seeming to float in the soft and almost tangible water. Berwald grunted softly before pulling out of his wife with a satisfied, slurp. Tino shuttered as the Swedish mans seed spilled between his legs. He smiled lazily once again as a pair of heated lips kissed along his collar bone and up to his neck, resting against the Finn's own lips.

"Berwald..." Tino mumbled against the Swede's sweet and happy kisses.

"Hnnn?" Berwald lifted Tino up and out of the water with the little bit of strength he had left. Wrapping the spent Finn up in a fluffy towel he carried his little wife to their bedroom that connected to the bathroom. Plopping the giddy Finn on the big four poster bed with the fluffy white and blue bed spread that was stuffed to the brim with feathery down. Tino smiled up at Berwald as the Swede joined him under the covers. They were both wet, sticky and tired. But they really didn't care, they could always do laundry later.

"Berwald, I love you." Tino smiled softly up at his loving giant. Berwald smiled back at him, placing his fogged up glasses on a nightstand closest to him.

"I l've ya too." He mumbled, kissing Tino chastely on the lips. Tino giggled before hugging the gigantic Swedish teddy bear round the waist and burying his body next to the Swede's slightly dampened chest.

Together they lay their, the covers getting mildly soaked, sparks of petals and bubbles still clinging to their hair. But they could care less. All that mattered was the warmth of each others arms and the feel of their bodies intertwined, promising each other that they would never let go, not even for the world.

...

**Author's Note:**

> D'awww cute ending is cute
> 
> Authors Note:
> 
> Jag älskar dig."*- "I love you" in Swedish
> 
> . "Minä rakastan sinua."*- "I love you" in Finnish
> 
> "Låt mig älska med dig."- Let me make love you you (Swedish)
> 
> "Du vill mig? Ta mig."*-"You want me? Take me!" -Swedish
> 
> "Okej, det gör jag...!"*- "Okay, I do (I will)!"-Swedish
> 
> Perkele- Finnish swear word


End file.
